Vecinos
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Muchas veces desconocemos que pasa tras las paredes de nuestros vecinos. Ha veces es mejor no saberlo.
1. Vecinos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

_**C**_

**V**ecinos

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

–La cita será el 21 de mayo a las cinco de la tarde.

Palpo su brazo, la sensación que le provocaba el propio roce de su mano, la sobresalto. Vio la espalda masculina de aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a la recepción del consultorio médico. Cuando él termino de hablar con la enfermera se dio media vuelta y le sonrió, pero ella desvió la mirada para ver a dos inquietos niños que jugaban con un carrito de plástico, sobre el piso. Este se detuvo cuando choco con la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba sentada. Su acompañante aventó con la punta del zapato el carrito ante la mirada furiosa de la madre, pero él no le dio la mayor importancia y la guió a la salida del hospital.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento él la tomo entre sus brazos, para ayudarla a subir al auto; guardo la silla en la cajuela y se dispuso a manejar. La joven veía el estático paisaje, el trafico era inevitable a esas horas del día.

–Serena, no te preocupes... pondré tu música favorita...

Las canciones pop del momento inundaban el interior del automóvil. Ella veia como se movía de un lado a otro el osito que se encontraba colgado sobre el espejo. Pero a los pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. Él acaricio la frágil y fría mejilla de su acompañante, y apago el estero para que nada interrumpiera su sueño.

**C**

–¡Mina, ya llegaron los vecinos! –dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años.

–Mamá, otra vez espiando a los vecinos... –se cento sobre el sofá y cogió una revista de moda que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro– Siempre quieres estar enterada de todo lo que pasa en el edificio.

–No estoy espiando, además no tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por nuestra vecina.

La mujer en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse ¨casualmente¨ con ellos.

–Vecino, buenas tardes... –él no le respondió y jalo con sumo cuidado la silla de ruedas para no despertarla y salir del elevador– ¡Que bueno que ya la dieron de alta! _–_Le susurro**_– _**¿Serena, cómo se encuentra?

Él joven paso de largo, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su saco azul marino y abrió la puerta para así entrar al departamento y librarse de las preguntas de la chismosa vecina.

–Ese cretino que se cree... –cerro de un portazo la puerta.

–Mamá que esperabas, además eres una imprudente... –se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación– Yo también hubiese perdido la razón sí me hubiese pasado lo que a ella.

******–**¡Hija, ni lo digas...!

_******C**_

Parecía que había perdido la capacidad de soñar, para ella eso era una bendición, pero todo cambiaba cuando despertaba. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, una extraña calidez la sobrecogió, se vio rodeada por los brazos de aquel joven quien estaba profundamente dormido. Todo a su alrededor le parecieron desconocido –las fotografías que cubrían la mayor parte del espejo del tocador, los osos de peluche sobre uno de los estantes, las cortinas rosa, los libros que se encontraban sobre el librero, la sobrecama con estampado de conejos– trato desesperadamente de zafarse de su abrazo.

–Serena, cálmate.

–¿Quién es Serena?

Accidentalmente cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, él se incorporo rápidamente de la cama para auxiliarla.

–¡No te acerques!

–No tienes porque temerme, soy tu novio. Soy D...

Ella no podía procesar sus palabras y todo comenzó a tornarse obscuro. Una obscuridad que parecía ser su aliada, librándola de aquella insoportable sensación de vacío.

_******C**_

–No entiendo su afán por sacarla de la clínica.

–En cinco meses ustedes no lograron nada, estoy seguro de que sí ella se encuentra en este lugar, poco a poco volverá a ser la misma.

–Eso no será de la noche a la mañana y la mayor parte del tiempo ella sufrirá este tipo de crisis.

–Estoy consiente, pero no permitiré que la vuelvan a encerrar en aquel deprimente lugar –abrió la puerta para que saliera el médico.

–Sólo espero que su decisión no afecte aún más su estabilidad mental de la paciente. No diga que no se lo advertí.

–No se preocupe ella seguirá siendo atendida como es debido.

Cerro la puerta, pero se recargo sobre esta, cuando no estaba junto a ella, se sentía sumamente agotado. Se dejo caer sobre el suelo y se tomo unos momentos para recuperar fuerzas. Vio fijamente la puerta de madera que lo separaba de ella.

**_–_**Serena, lo único bueno de esto es que a él también lo has olvidado.

_******C**_

El tic-tac del reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche, parecía retumbar en los oídos de Serena. Por segunda vez despertó en aquel desconocido lugar, pero en está ocasión se encontraba sola. Trato de incorporarse de la cama, pero sus piernas no le respondían y no le quedo de otra más que permanecer recostada. Por las cortinas los rayos solares matutinos comenzaron a filtrarse. En la esquina a un lado de la gran ventana vio una silueta. La habitación poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse y se percato de la presencia de un enigmatico joven.

**_–_**¿Quién eres? **_–_**no recibió respuesta y volvió a preguntar**_– _**¿Quién eres?

**_–_**Soy tu novio...

* * *

Cuando llega la inspiración llega, aunque sea a las cuatro de la madrugada. Me encantaría saber si les gusto esta historia. Por último diré: ¡Buenos días, y nos leemos!


	2. Novios

_**C**_

**Novios**

_**C**_

_¨Feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
_ feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
_ feliz cumpleaños amada Serena_  
_ feliz cumpleaños a ti.¨_

El pastel con cubierta de chocolate y frutos rojos tenía tan solo una velita, la flama se tambaleaba de un lado a otro; negándose a ser extinguida. Pero aquella velita inconscientemente significaba en la vida de Serena la única prueba de su existencia. Año tras año había pasado, pero para ella o mejor dicho para su memoria estos años se habían extinguido.

–Sopla la velita y pide un deseo...

Lo único que iluminaba el comedor era el fulgor de la flama de aquella velita. La penumbra le daba una apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, con un rostro bello como el de un ángel, pero con una mirada vacía que se centraba en la esquina izquierda a un lado del ventanal.

–No te preocupes, desde este día también será mi cumpleaños... –se agacho un poco, para poderla abrazar, y soplo– ...y mi deseo ya se ha hecho realidad.

Beso su mejilla, se separo de ella y aplaudió para que se encendiera la lámpara; alrededor de la mesa se encontraba una infinidad de regalos que cubrían por completo el suelo. Él los desenvolvió y le mostraba el contenido de cada uno: Hermosos vestidos, zapatos, joyas, accesorios para el cabello, ropa interior, pijamas. Su mano tembló al tomar el último regalo: una cajita de terciopelo blanco con un monito rosa; al abrirla, brillo el hermoso diamante del anillo de compromiso. Se hinco aún lado de la silla de ruedas y tomo su inerte mano para colocarle el anillo.

–Serena, te amo, se que decirlo no es suficiente; te lo demostrare con acciones.

A cualquier mujer esa confesión la habría hecho inmensamente feliz, sin embargo aquella joven no podía sentir nada; su corazón y mente estaban enterradas como en un profundo y oscuro pozo. Su ¨prometido¨ deposito un beso en su mano izquierda y del bolsillo de su impecable pantalón de vestir, saco un pastillero de plata, coloco la pastilla blanca sobre sus labios, se acerco a los de Serena y le dio un beso.

_**C**_

_**–**_Mamá, ya me voy a la sesión fotográfica –vio por la transparente cortina, la camioneta roja aún lado del edificio.

–Mina, no olvidas algo –Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre asintió, y siguió colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la despidió con una sonrisa.

Al salir del departamento, apretó el botón del ascensor y mientras lo esperaba; la hermosa joven, trato de no ver hacia aquella puerta. En el fondo Mina tenía la extraña sensación de que aquel lugar estaba maldito.

Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas metálicas, entro sigilosa, temiendo que el ruido que provocaba el tacón sus zapatillas doradas fueran escuchadas por ella. No paso mucho tiempo, para que ya estuviera enfrente de la camioneta y le abrieran la portezuela.

–Mina, buenos días.

–Andrew, buenos días.

Lo saludo de beso y se dispuso a ver su ¨Face¨ por su teléfono inteligente.

–Mina aún no me acostumbro... –encendió el motor y por el retrovisor vio que no pasara ningún automóvil.

–A que te refieres –dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla táctil.

–A que Serena no venga con nosotros, era una chica muy alegre y me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Es una pena lo que le paso... Cuándo fui a visitarla aún no podía recibir visitas y con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido en la agencia me ha sido imposible ir de nuevo a verla. ¿Tú has sabido algo de ella?

–No, no he sabido nada de ella –prefirió ocultarle que Serena ya había regresado a su departamento hacia más de tres meses.

_**C**_

–Serena, ya esta listo el desayuno...

El agua que había cubierto la bañera, corría presurosa por la pequeña abertura. Su cabello permanecía seco, gracias al gorro de baño; dejo que él la ayudara a salir de la tina. Él tomo la toalla que se encontraba sobre el estante y cubrió su cuerpo. Serena había seguido sin protestar la rutina de cada día: él comenzó a vestirla. Al final un vestido color agua marina cubrió las cicatrices que se cernían sobre la mayor parte de su cuerpo famélico; pero su mirada no dejaba de centrarse en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Mientras tanto él peinaba su sedoso cabello rubio y cuando termino coloco sobre este una delgada diadema plateada.

La siguiente parte de la rutina, tenia que ver con el desayuno, pero como cada mañana ella se negaba a probar bocado. La paciencia de aquel que la cuidaba como el mas preciado tesoro; era infinito. Después de unos veinte minutos, tomo uno sorbos de jugo de naranja, un poco de fruta picada y unos bocados de omelette.

–Estamos a tiempo para llegar a la cita... sólo hay que lavarnos los dientes.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaban listos para salir. Él tomo su chamarra de cuero que se encontraba en el perchero aun lado de la entrada principal. El salió primero, para de cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie, especialmente la vecina chismosa. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el pasillo y dirigió la silla de ruedas al ascensor. Cuando por fin salieron del edificio, llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo y le colocolo el cinturón, él se sintió más tranquilo.

Conecto su teléfono a la entrada USB del estéreo y la primera canción que se escucho fue la de: Diamond de Rihanna. Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

–Serena, sí no quieres contestar las preguntas del psicólogo, no lo hagas. Sólo recuerda no mencionar nada de ese supuesto novio –trato de ocultar su furia, al pronunciar aquella última frase, pero su mirada reflejaba odio, al ver por el espejo a uno de los asientos traseros del automóvil.

_**C**_

La sensación de recostarse sobre el diván de tela, la reconfortaba. Cerro sus parpados, respiro el peculiar aroma de aquel lugar y disfruto de su tiempo a solas o mejor dicho sin la presencia de aquel joven que no se separaba de ella.

–Serena, en esta ocasión quiero que me digas: ¿Quién eres?

Ella no dijo nada, así pararon diez minutos, y el rostro apacible de Serena no se inmuto durante ese tiempo.

–¡Abre los parpados! –ella obedeció por instinto ante la voz afable del psicólogo.

El terror inundo todo su ser, trato de cubrirse el rostro con la palmas de sus manos, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondían. Solo bastaron unos segundos para comprender que sí seguía observando aquella visión, ella moriría. Hasta ese momento aquella palabra cobro sentido: ¨Muerte¨.

Finalmente su cuerdas vocales lograron reaccionar –No...– y con la mano derecha aventó con una fuerza descomunal; aquel maligno objeto. El espejo cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo y grito lastimeramente.

–Serena, mi amor –dijo su novio; quien al escucharla gritar desde la sala de estar no dudo en entrar a rescatarla. Trato de abrazarla, pero en su histeria no se lo permitían y sin querer ella le araño el rostro. El joven vio con rencor al psicólogo, pero estuvo a punto de golpearlo al ver el espejo roto a un lado del divan.

–¡Novio... no... permitas... que se me acerque...! –dijo Serena entre alaridos de dolor.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola, antes que nada tengo que aclarar que no se nada sobre los métodos o de como son las sesiones con un psicólogo, espero la última parte de este capitulo, sea coherente, ya que todo proviene de mi imaginación y de lo que he visto en la tele... XD Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a: monsemoon (muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, soy muy feliz cuando los leo :) y a ogba95. Nos leemos._**


	3. Años (2009)

**C**

_**Años**_

_**(Primera parte)**_

_**C**_

_**2009**_

–¿Qué calor? Como odio esta época del año...

Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, pero aquel nuevo olor la reconfortaba; su sensitiva nariz percibía aquella característica esencia de las habitaciones poco ventiladas. Su nuevo hogar necesitaba una limpieza profunda y una que otra reparación, pero que mas daba sí era inmensamente feliz; prendió el estéreo y coloco su MP3, con todas su canciones favoritas, la primera pista que se escucho fue: I Gotta Feeling de los Black Eyed Peas. Vestía una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla viejos, y estos rápidamente se impregnaron con el polvo que se levantaba mientras barría. A los pocos minutos se percato de que tenía que abrir con urgencia las ventanas, para no asfixiarse.

Tenia su estilo para mover la escoba al compas de la música; el polvo se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. De pronto se escucho: Just Dance de Lady Gaga; le encantaba esa canción y la escucho a todo volumen y comenzó a brincotear por las habitaciones; comenzó a sentir el tan conocido e incomodo dolor que le provocaba su pierna izquierda, pero no le importo y siguió bailando.

Cuando acabo la canción, escuchó un constante: Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock, sobre la puerta de la entrada principal. Corrió para abrir, y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez.

¨Wow, qué chico más guapo! –pensó, pero él parecía pensar todo lo contrario al verla en tales fachas.

–Disculpe, puede ser más considerada, y bajarle a la música –grito ya que el siguiente track, ya había comenzado.

No quiso que él la viera caminar, así que no se movió de su lugar y solo asintió. No puedo evitar ver el varonil tórax que se escondía detrás de la playera azul marino.

–Entonces hablare con el encargado -al ver que no reaccionaba, la amenazo y se dirigió a su departamento.

–No es necesario, bajare el volumen...

Pero el acaba de cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Ella deseaba que él la hubiese escuchado, ya que no quería tener problemas con nadie, especialmente con su guapísimo vecino de enfrente.

Estaba por acabarse la canción: The climb de Miley Cyrus; bajo el volumen, tomo una libreta y una pluma, que se encontraba en el interior de una de las cajas de cartón. Se sentó sobre el piso y comenzó a escribir:

_Cosas que se deben saber cuando uno vive por su cuenta:_

_1.-Saber como se llama el guapo vecino._

_2.- Escuchar música a un volumen adecuado, para que no se molesten a los vecinos._

**_C_**

**¡Serena, buenos días! **

La joven se dijo a si misma y estiro los brazos, se levanto de su cama, camino en dirección al pequeño cuarto de baño, pero tropezó con una caja que contenía algunos electrodomésticos.

–Qué buen inicio de día, lastimarme mi única pierna buena...

Sonrió, no había nada que arruinara el primer día que amanecía en su departamento, ¨suyo¨, siempre y cuando pagara la renta a tiempo. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomo el periódico. No le dio importancia cambiarse la pijama, pero al ver a su vecino, cambio de opinión. Parecía que regresaba de correr, se veía tan guapo en pantalones cortos y con aquella sudadera se veía como todo un sexy deportista; él estaba tomando agua, así que fingió no percatarse de la presencia de su vecina y ella aprovecho para cerrar la puerta. Vio por la mirilla pero él ya había entrado a su departamento.

Su departamento parecía vacío, ya que tenia pocos muebles: su cama, una mesa con una silla, cajas con objetos personales, su cámara fotográfica y ropa. La estufa, el lavabo y el cuarto de baño; otros muebles básicos eran parte de departamento. Se sentó sobre la silla y comenzó a ver la sección de empleos.

**_C_**

**_¨Se solicita recepcionista, para estudio fotográfico. Con o sin experiencia. Buena presentación...¨_**

Leyó por segunda vez el recorte. Trato de verse por el pequeño espejo de su evitación, era imposible, pero lucia muy bien con su traje sastre, sus zapatos, sus uñas pintadas con barniz color perla y un listón negra con rosas bordadas, sobre su larga cabellera rubia. Al querer sacar una bolsa blanca de una de las cajas, cayo un frasco con medicamento; lo vio con repulsión y lo tiro lanzándolo al bote de basura.

–¡Creí que ya me había deshecho de todo...!

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta tomo un frasquito de perfume que se encontraba en el interior de su bolsa; lo roció sobre su cuello y las muñecas.

Ya en el ascensor vio que una joven corría para alcanzarlo. Ella lo detuvo y así la joven rubia entro.

–Gracias... –dijo la joven rubia mientras de su bolsa sacaba un labial y un espejo– de por sí ya se me hizo tarde para mi primer casting, y bajar las escaleras hubiese sido una tortura.

–Hola, me llamo Serena y soy tu vecina...

–Mucho gusto me llamo Mina... mi mamá me conto que te mudaste este domingo –sonrió ya que a su mamá estaba enterada de todo lo que pasaba en el edificio.

–¿Cómo se llama el vecino de enfrente? –dijo sin pena, y espero ansiosa la respuesta.

–Ah él... bueno... –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo– como buena vecina, te diré que no tienes ninguna esperanza con él. Te puedo decir que es un ¨matado¨ y no le conozco ni una novia, prospecto, amante o lo que se le parezca. Sí te soy sincera resulta bastante aburrido. Cuando él se mudo, yo intente coquetearle, pero parece un tempano de hielo. Pero hay rumores de que tiene una novia que vive en el extranjero...

Serena sonrió de forma maliciosa, aquella mueca hizo mella en su rostro angelical.

**_C_**

_50.-La paciencia entre cada quincena, es una virtud difícil sí el refrigerador se encuentra vacío._

Escribió en su lista, pero al ver el reloj de la pared de la cocina, que marcaba las 6:00 de la tarde. Sonrió y se dirigió sigilosa a la puerta y vio por la mirilla.

–¡Bingo!

Él estaba saliendo del ascensor, y ella se acomodo su ceñida playera amarilla y abrió la puerta.

–Hola, vecino... –tenía tres meses y medio viviendo en ese edificio y aún no sabia su nombre, pero a Serena le atraía aquel halo de misterio –quiero pedirte un favor... podrías prestarme una escalera es que voy a pintar las paredes departamento y no alcanzo las orillas –abrió un poco la puerta para que viera el bote con pintura blanca; este se encontraba sobre unas sabanas viejas, que utilizo para que no se manchara el piso.

Él no le contesto y entro a su departamento, ella creyó entender la indirecta, pero a los pocos minutos, tocaron a su puerta. Se quedo sin aliento cuando vio que él se había hecho una media coleta; su cabello había crecido un poco y esto impedía que cubriera sus ojos. Ella lo dejo pasar ya que cargaba la pesada escalera.

–¿Aquí esta bien?

–Si, gracias.

Y la dejo aún lado del bote de pintura. Antes de que él se diera cuenta ella ya se encontraba a su lado.

–Te la entrego está misma noche...

–No hay problema, vendré por ella mañana...

Serena se recargo sobre la pared donde se encontraba el apagador y la sala cayo en penumbras. Cuando él menos lo pensó ella poso sus suaves brazos, sobre sus fornidos hombros y lo beso apasionadamente; él no supo como reaccionar y se quedo inmóvil, entonces ella le susurro al oído:

–Sabes para mi no existe el mañana, yo vivo el ahora...

**Continuara...**

* * *

monsemoon, eloina morenozabala , STARVENUS, selajarg, que les pareció este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Monsemoon te entiendo, esa canción de Rihanna la pasan a cada rato y la escucho hasta en la sopa, el colmo es que hasta Serena la escucha, jajajaja XD eloina morenozabala, STARVENUS me da gusto saber que les agrado el cap. pasado. ¿Qué opinan de este?. ¿Qué les parece Serena? Les mando un cordial saludos a todos mis queridas lectoras, no leemos en el próximo capitulo ;D


End file.
